The present invention relates to instruction optimization, and more specifically, to optimizing internal instructions by merging eligible instructions.
Processors execute streams of instructions to perform data processing, storage, and control operations. The processors may execute the instructions by fetching machine instructions from a data storage, generating internal instructions based on the machine instructions, and executing the internal instructions to perform operations to control a system including the processor.